


各取所需

by ZHOU1984



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHOU1984/pseuds/ZHOU1984
Summary: 无数人争相想要想要爬上哥谭宝贝的床，但只有超人是被邀请去和布鲁斯共度春宵的
Kudos: 27





	各取所需

红色的披风象征希望与光明，超人在他的城市大放异彩到足以被身处哥谭的韦恩知晓。这位花花公子想要见超人一面，于是他联系了超人最常出现的星球日报让对方在报纸上发表了他的邀约。那是封用词委婉的邀请函，但足以引起这两座城市的轰动，并为此持续许久  
哪怕在这之前，克拉克也曾面对这个邀请犹豫再三，可超人依旧十分准时。他被韦恩漂亮的秘书小姐带到了布鲁斯的宽敞的私人办公室里，在那看见了西装笔挺正眨着蓝色双眼朝他笑的总裁  
随着韦恩的鞋跟踏在地上，超人从未觉得自己如此紧张。他的钢铁之躯在此刻如此僵硬，只能看着布鲁斯缓缓向他走来。比克拉克矮上一些的男人站在他面前伸出了右手，带着友好的笑容。这克拉克突然觉得自己太过小题大做，布鲁斯只是个名声不是太好的商人罢了，也需他只是想要利用超人的影响力在大都会发展一下韦恩集团的事业。最起码，漂亮的哥谭宝贝看起来不像卢瑟那样对他充满敌意。克拉克让自己放松下来，将掌心贴上对方控制着力度与布鲁斯握手

克拉克并没有想错，布鲁斯确实是需要利用他，只不过和他所认为的利用并不是一回事  
克拉克保证，是布鲁斯先诱惑他的  
那是个火热的吻，在他们松开手之后布鲁斯没有退后，反倒是向前和克拉克贴紧，钢铁之躯的再次僵硬，他甚至不知道该不该推开这位越来越过火的花花公子。迟疑的后果就是布鲁斯的指腹开始抵在他胸口的S并从头描至尾部，而韦恩的双唇则贴着他的脖颈吻上了嘴角，在他因惊讶而微微张开口的时候，布鲁斯的舌尖探进了他的口腔卷过他的软舌开始缠绵吮咬。克拉克低下头去，哥谭阔佬好看的眉眼便全数落进他的眼底，没人能拒绝漂亮宝贝的邀请，哪怕是超人也不行。他僵在半空的双手在布鲁斯的引导下搂住了对方精壮的后腰，韦恩低沉的男中音贴在他耳边时听起来像是恶魔的邀约  
“你会让我满意的，对吗超人？”

克拉克反应过来的时候，他的手掌正按在布鲁斯挺翘的臀肉上，那柔软的地方此刻留下了他的指印，而在顺着臀缝向下的地方，布鲁斯的后穴被他的阴茎撑开，红肿的穴口边缘还留下了他们草草扩张时的润滑液或者是对方的体液。这一切都太过色情，克拉克的耳尖从他帮布鲁斯脱下衣服后就红到现在，而对方只是挑了挑眉头用手掌蹭过他隔着紧身指腹的胯下调侃，并在之后为他所摸到的尺寸而满意咂舌。克拉克相信他永不会忘记布鲁斯喘息着侧过头将有着泛红脸颊贴在木质桌面上，还有那张漂亮脸蛋上充盈着水雾的双眼和对方眯起眼轻笑的模样，他因为这个硬的更厉害，而后硬挺的柱身便被布鲁斯火热的肠壁贴紧讨好

“办公桌可不是个做爱的好地方。”  
被迫接受了克拉克将精液射在腿间的总裁此刻则享受着对方的事后服务，布鲁斯的呼吸开始逐渐平复下来，可有些沙哑的嗓音和泛红的眼角还是能看出前不久他刚经历了怎样一场风流事。克拉克因为这话而红透了耳朵，他蹲在坐在办公桌上的布鲁斯旁边为对方穿好先前被褪在脚踝的裤子，并小声嘀咕道明明是布鲁斯先勾引他来着。韦恩挑了挑眉头将指腹贴上了克拉克的手背，俯下身子足尖则蹭上了对方健壮的小腿来回轻蹭挑逗，克拉克只觉得他的胯下又开始因为布鲁斯而隐隐兴奋  
“我想你忘了一件事，超人先生，我的内裤可没法再穿了。”

后来，克拉克成为西装裤下真空的韦恩总裁随叫随到的情人。在夜晚的哥谭上空，偶尔会看见抹红色一闪而过，如果有心人想要弄清楚这抹红色的目的地在哪，他最后会发现在韦恩庄园里一间亮灯的房间前，红色停下了身影，而后便在瞬间消失于眼前

今晚是克拉克与他的情人相隔许久后的再会，而对方显然已经准备好了。布鲁斯只穿着一件单薄的睡衣躺在那过分柔软的床上看书，克拉克不需要透视都能从对方大敞的领口不时间瞥见布鲁斯的乳尖。韦恩先生对他到来的情人丝毫不感到惊讶，顺手将书扣在床头柜便裸足踩上纯羊毛的地毯向克拉克走去  
克拉克不记得他有没有说过布鲁斯韦恩是他见过的最漂亮的男人，可对方确实如此。因为些许的身高差，布鲁斯不得不在贴紧克拉克时微微扬起下颚，并在开口说话时让克拉克毫无遗留的将他那嫣红的舌尖看个精光，这些对他们来说并不算什么，虽然交往时间不长，但克拉克和布鲁斯早就看遍了对方身上的每一寸肌肤，连何处位置有痣都了然于心。花花公子甚至在欣赏完超人的身体后开始感叹氪星人的基因强大并更加注重保养  
布鲁斯的手臂环上了克拉克的脖颈，将自己贴在克拉克的制服上，他们得先来个亲吻，好让这场情事的气氛开始调动起来。超人的手掌轻车熟路的从布鲁斯大腿面上滑进浴袍，指腹摩挲着韦恩体毛甚少的肌肤，将双指滑进对方胯间捏着布鲁斯柔软的腿侧。熟知情事的总裁抬高了他的右腿让自己挂在超人身上方便对方的抚摸，他的舌尖舔吻过克拉克的唇瓣而后用犬齿咬住轻扯。上挑的眉头和主动空出手来撩开单薄布料的动作无疑不刺激着氪星人的神经，哥谭宝贝一向喜欢在床上挑衅伴侣，更何况对方还是一个如此强壮的男人

布鲁斯被压回了床上，在这之间他的手臂一直圈紧着克拉克的脖子，而对方很懂他心意般搂着这位此刻紧贴着他像是撒娇一样的总裁与他相吻。克拉克的手掌从布鲁斯的后腰扣进了韦恩柔软的黑发里拉扯，而对方只得微微扬起头来配合他床上的粗鲁。粗重的呼吸夹杂唇舌相交的水声，布鲁斯嘴角流下的津液则顺着脖颈弧度滑落，等到布鲁斯厌倦这个黏腻的过分的亲吻开始用膝盖顶撞克拉克侧腰的时候，氪星人才反应过来松开这位花花公子  
“不用呼吸也太不公平了不是？”  
因为微微缺氧而开始染上飞红的颧骨让布鲁斯看起来更值得恶趣味的玩弄，如果克拉克愿意，他现在就可以扯掉布鲁斯虚虚掩着身体的浴袍，然后将自己埋入韦恩同它主人一样火热缠人的后穴里。布鲁斯像是看穿了他情人的心思，指节搭在松垮的腰带上一扯，赤裸的全身便展现在克拉克的超级视力内。超人的手指顺着布鲁斯柔软的胸肉开始下移，抚过韦恩凸起的乳尖和凹陷的肚脐，最后在经留耻毛稀疏的下体时发愣。出于对他情人的尊重他并没有透视对方。但是…是的，布鲁斯韦恩，这个该死的小婊子，他又没有穿内裤  
“别看了，裸睡是我的习惯，更何况今天你还要来。”  
布鲁斯看着紧盯他下身不放的超人低笑起来，他真空的情景克拉克已经不是第一次见，可每次这种略显吃惊的表情总会取悦布鲁斯，他甚至都快享受起这个了。克拉克没有回答，在和布鲁斯的情事中他向来显得比较沉默，而布鲁斯渴望从他嘴里套出点什么，例如一些下流的情话。克拉克习惯在不伤害到对方的情况下满足他情人的需求，只不过更倾向于实际行动

克拉克的虎口卡上了布鲁斯的腿弯将对方结实的大腿抬高，因此暴露在外的后穴口却不知羞耻地收缩邀请着被玩弄，布鲁斯侧着头看向此刻还穿着整齐的超人有些不满，怎么会有人在和哥谭宝贝上床的时候连披风都不曾脱下。这让总裁眯起了他的蓝色双眼，脚掌则顺势踩上克拉克的肩头开口：“把衣服脱了，我可不想就这样射在你的制服上，它太土了。”克拉克没有做声而是侧握着布鲁斯的脚腕侧过头吻上了对方的脚踝，轻微的刺痛后布鲁斯蹙紧了下眉头低笑着发现这该死的外星人居然咬了他一口，还在他眨眼间就用超级速度脱光了自己。这可太不公平了不是吗？  
高大的身躯在眼前伏下，布鲁斯就这样将小腿搭在了克拉克的肩膀上，看着那缕卷毛慢慢下移停在他的腿间，而后他的穴口处传来了湿热的触感，并不是手指，这种刺激感让花花公子忍不住绷紧了后腰将喘息压低。就在触及到布鲁斯的后穴并将舌尖挤入穴口后，克拉克便惊讶于对方如此柔软的触感，刚想将舌头抽出，氪星人就看见布鲁斯伸过来的手指堪堪勾上穴口方便起他的动作

克拉克以前从不知道也没机会知道，布鲁斯在作为情人方面竟如此体贴，以至于他甚至不需要在为对方做扩张方面花费太多时间。“我可不想浪费时间。”花花公子带着呻吟说道，催促着克拉克赶紧进来而不是干等着  
超人喜欢乐于助人，当然更喜欢在乐于助人后还能乐于助己  
布鲁斯挂在身上的浴袍被克拉克扔扯到了床下，双腿则搭在克拉克的肩头随着对方抽送的动作而轻晃。被顶到忍不住攥紧手边床单的布鲁斯半眯着双眼看见了克拉克在进行下身动作时脸上的表情。克拉克一手固定着布鲁斯的腰身一手将额前松散下来的卷毛撩开，汗珠从他的鬓角流下滴在布鲁斯胸口，原本流动着明亮蓝色的双眼此刻只剩下强烈的侵略性意味。那双眼睛的视线从与布鲁斯交合的下身向上看去，然后落在他情人微张着喘息的双唇上，布鲁斯的下巴和唇峰让克拉克想起了另一个人——一个出没在哥谭黑夜穿着黑色披风的义警  
体内正顶撞着软肉的性器突然缓下了力度，布鲁斯不满地绞紧了体内烫热的柱身，他的手掌从床单滑上了克拉克的脖颈将对方搂紧，而超人则惊讶花花公子竟能将他搂动。布鲁斯咬上克拉克的下唇轻扯，自己动起腰胯吞吐着埋在体内的阴茎，克拉克托上布鲁斯的后背好让做事没有分寸的总裁别伤到自己，他听见韦恩因为被龟头碾过敏感撞进穴心呻吟，也听见对方夹杂着呜咽的低语

“你在跟我做爱的时候想蝙蝠侠？”  
“你喜欢他，却对着我硬了。你会在和我做爱时把我想象成蝙蝠吗？”

克拉克看着怀中的挑起眉头的总裁，韦恩一向是个不错的情人，但花花公子也对别人的八卦感兴趣。克拉克没有出声，只是搂着对方重新躺好，低下头吻上布鲁斯的唇瓣将一些还没问出口的话语消融在唇舌尖，克拉克早就不像刚开始那样青涩，他裹着布鲁斯的软舌吮咬，舔过总裁的上颚惹得对方眯起双眼来咬他不安分的舌尖，松口后牵起布鲁斯扣在他肩头的手掌从指尖舔吻上了掌背，临了还不忘在韦恩的胸口轻吻一下。他瞥见了布鲁斯有些泛红的耳尖，“你长进了。”这是最高的赞誉。克拉克对着他猫似的情人露出了独属对方的笑容

克拉克的手掌扣紧了布鲁斯的侧腰，将身体意外柔软的总裁按在胯上顶撞抽送，布鲁斯喜欢被粗鲁一点对待，他觉得这是个不错的解压方式。克拉克粗硬的耻毛把他的臀肉都磨红了，粗壮的阴茎深进浅出抵着敏感的穴心挤压顶撞，还有乳尖，该死的氪星人像没有断奶一样用犬齿轻轻咬上他的乳肉吮吻渴望榨取点什么，布鲁斯原本就比常人柔软的胸肉在克拉克的玩弄下看起来更加色情，而克拉克，他除了因为下身被布鲁斯火热缠人的肠壁紧紧绞住性器低低喘息以外，钢铁之躯上没有留下任何情色的痕迹，这让布鲁斯不爽，于是他所有都都发泄在克拉克相较柔软人唇瓣上，这让超人的嘴唇看起来红肿不少  
布鲁斯忘了他今晚克拉克做了多久，只记得他有主动坐在对方身上动腰逼着克拉克赶紧泄出，而对方却将头埋在颈窝用舌面和牙齿在他的脖颈上留下红痕。布鲁斯身下的床单早已被体液打湿弄脏，连他布满伤痕的身上也覆上零星的吻痕，他和克拉克没有固定的见面时间，每一次做爱都像是最后一次尽兴，所以他很乐意接受氪星人留在他身上的痕迹，但布鲁斯能留给钢铁之躯的只有每每想起都令克拉克呼吸微滞的充斥着情欲的身体和一大把钞票

最后，布鲁斯泄在了克拉克捋动他性器的手掌中，而克拉克则像是他们第一次做爱时那样，将精液留在了布鲁斯的腿间

“你该去找他，虽然是我先出手的，但我可不想做替身情人。”  
完事过后的布鲁斯侧卧在被超人重新收拾好的大床上看着已经准备离开的对方出声，这点音量不会吓到有着超级听力的氪星人，但却还是让克拉克微微停了一会，而后，他转过身来，看着此刻显得满足且慵懒花花公子笑道  
“不用担心，韦恩先生。如果你愿意，我想星球日报的肯特记者会很想和你共进晚餐。晚安，布鲁斯。”

他们需要彼此，又需要忘记彼此。于是找到了对方，各取所需。这会是最后一次相见的夜晚吗？连他们两人也没有确切答案


End file.
